kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
EXO
thumb|400px EXO (Koreanisch: 엑소) ist eine südkoreanisch-chinesische Boygroup aus Seoul, Südkorea. Die Gruppe wurde 2011 von S.M. Entertainment gegründet und debütierte im Jahr 2012. EXO hatte 12 Mitglieder, von denen zwei Subgruppen gegründet wurden; EXO-K (bestehend aus Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O., Kai und Sehun) und EXO-M (bestehend aus Xiumin, Lay, Chen, sowie den ehemaligen Mitgliedern Kris, Luhan und Tao). EXO-K sang die Songs auf koreanisch, während EXO-M für die chinesische Version (Mandarin) zuständig war. EXO's erstes Album "XOXO" (2013), welches den Song "Growl" enthielt und mit dem sie den Durchbruch schafften, hatte kritischen und kommerziellen Erfolg und gewann bei den 28. Golden Disk Awards den Daesang Award und als Album des Jahres, sowie bei den 15. Mnet Asian Music Awards. Es wurden über 1 Million Kopien verkauft, wodurch EXO zur am bestverkaufensten Boygroup nach 12 Jahren wurde. Weitere Alben und Songs folgten und erreichten ebenfalls große Verkaufszahlen. Dadurch wurde EXO in den Jahren 2014 und 2015 von Forbes Korea Power Celebrity zum Künstler mit dem größten Einfluss ernannt. Von media outlets wurden sie als "größte Boyband der Welt" bezeichnet und es wurde angemerkt, dass EXO an der Spitze des K-pop steht, mit einer einzigartigen Choreographie, die auch Songs von großen Künstlern auf der Welt singen können und unzählige Persönlichkeiten und Talente besitzen. Im Mai 2014 reichte Kris eine Klage gegen S.M. Entertainment ein und verließ die Gruppe, Luhan folgte ihm im Oktober 2014. Tao klagte ebenfalls und trat im August 2015 aus. Nach ihren Austritten, machte EXO mit neun Mitgliedern weiter. Im Juli 2016 wurde verkündet, dass der Rechtsstreit zwischen Luhan, Kris und S.M. Entertainment geregelt wurde. Die beiden Idole werden bis 2022 ihren Vertrag mit S.M. Entertainment beibehalten, die Agentur wird ihre Arbeit außerhalb von Korea und Japan vertreiben, d. h. zu ihren derzeitigen, chinesischen Agenturen und sie werden "bezogene Einnahmen mit S.M. Entertainment" teilen. 2011: Entstehung Auf einem Hallyu Business Seminar an der Stanford University im Mai 2011, sprach Lee Soo-man über eine neue Boyband, welche in zwei Subgruppen unterteilt sein, aber dieselben Songs in Südkorea und China auf koreanisch und mandarin performen sollte. Nach vielen Änderungen der Zusammenstellung der Mitglieder, erhielt die Gruppe im Dezember 2011 den Namen EXO, welcher von dem Wort Exoplanet abstammt. Unterteilt ist sie in die Subgruppen EXO-K (K für koreanisch) und EXO-M (M für mandarin). Ihren allerersten Auftritt hatte sie beim Gayo Daejun Event von SBS am 29. Dezember 2011. 2012: Debüt und Mama EXO-K's und EXO-M's Prologsingle "What Is Love" wurde am 30. Januar 2012 in China und Südkorea veröffentlicht. Der Song erreichte in der südkoreanischen Gaon Single Chart Platz 88. Am 9. März veröffentlichte die Gruppe ihre zweite Prologsingle "History", welche von Thomas Troelsen und Remee geschrieben und produziert wurde. Auf der Gaon Single Chart erreichte sie Platz 68 und auf der chinesischen Sina Music Chart Platz 6. Am 31. März wurde von EXO im Olympic Stadium von Seoul ein Konzert abgehalten. Von 8.000 Bewerbern wurden ungefähr 3.000 Fans ausgewählt, an dem Konzert teilzunehmen. Am 1. April wurde in der Great Hall der Beijing University of International Business and Economics ein zweites Konzert veranstaltet. thumb|320px|right|EXO bei den Weibo Star Awards 2012 EXO-K und EXO-M veröffentlichten ihre Debütsingle "Mama" am 8. April. Die beiden Subgruppen warben für das Album in den beiden Ländern getrennt voneinander. Am 8. April trat EXO-K in der südkoreanischen Musikshow "The Music Trend" auf, während EXO-M ihr Debüt am selben Tag bei den chinesischen Top Chinese Music Awards feierten. Die chinesische Version von "Mama" erreichte auf der Sina Album Chart Platz 2. Das koreanische Album kam auf Platz 1 der Gaon Album Chart und Platz 8 der Billboard World Albums Chart. Die chinesische Version des Musikvideos erreichte auf chinesischen Streaming-Seiten Platz 1, während die koreanische Version in YouTube's Global Chart auf Platz 7 gelangte. Ende April trat EXO-M in Jakarta, Indonesien bei Super Juniors Super Show 4 Konzerttour als Gast auf. Im November gewann EXO bei den 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards den Best New Asian Artist Group Award. EXO-K erhielt bei den 27. Golden Disk Awards drei Nominierungen und gewann den Newcomer Award. 2013: XOXO, kommerzieller Erfolg und Miracles in December EXO-M gewann bei den 2013 Top Chinese Music Awards den Most Popular Group Award. Das erste Album "XOXO", wurde am 03. Juni 2013 in 2 Versionen veröffentlicht- der koreanischen Kiss-Edition und der chinesischen Hug-Edition. Anders als zur Zeit von "Mama", als EXO-K und EXO-M separat auftraten, traten sie bei "XOXO" gemeinsam und hauptsächlich in Südkorea auf. EXO nahm die Leadsingle "Wolf" gemeinsam auf, die restlichen Songs wurden jedoch getrennt aufgenommen. Die beiden Versionen erreichten, nur eine Woche nach Release, Platz 1 auf der Billboard World Album Chart. thumb|left|320px|left|EXO mit der südkoreanischen Präsidentin Park Geun-hye am 28. Juni 2013 in China Eine erweiterte Version von "XOXO" namens "Growl" wurde am 05. August 2013 veröffentlicht. Dieses beinhaltete drei zusätzliche Songs. Die Leadsingle des erweiterten Albums, "Growl", wurde am 01. August 2013 veröffentlicht und erhielt in den The Music Trend Charts 10.554 Punkte, was einen neuen Rekord in der Show darstellte. "Growl" erreichte in den vier großen, koreanischen Musikshows den 1. Platz und verhalf EXO innerhalb von drei Wochen zu 10 Trophäen. Der Song nahm auf der Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 Chart Platz 3 und auf der Gaon's Singles Cart Platz 2 ein. Im Dezember 2013 waren alle Versionen von "XOXO" mit über 1.000.000 Kopien ausverkauft. Das machte EXO zum ersten Künstler, welcher seit 12 Jahren über eine Million Kopien eines Albums verkauft und den Rekord für den am schnellsten verkaufenden Künstler gebrochen hatte. Bei den 2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards wurde "XOXO" zum Album of the Year ernannt, was EXO zur jüngsten Boygroup machte, welche einen Award gewann. 2013 war "XOXO" das am bestverkaufte Album in Südkorea und gewann bei zahlreichen Awards, wie z.B. den Golden Disk Awards oder den Seoul Music Awards. EXO's zweites Extended Play, "Miracles in December", wurde am 09. Dezember 2013 veröffentlicht. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein spezielles Winteralbum, welches von ausgesuchten Filialen und Online Musikshops verkauft wurde. Durch ihre Realityshow "EXO's Showtime", welche am 28. November 2013 auf dem Sender MBC Every 1 ihre Premiere feierte, warb die Gruppe unter anderem für ihr neues Album. Baekhyun, Chen und D.O. sangen am 05. Dezember bei M! Countdown die Leadsingle "Miracles in December". In anderen Musikshows trat auch Luhan gemeinsam mit ihnen auf. Ende 2013 gelangte EXO mit 6 Alben in die Gaon's Yearly Top 10 Best-Selling Albums Chart. Die Alben bestehen aus beiden Versionen ihrer 2013 erschienen Alben sowie ihrer Debütsingle "Mama". 2014: Overdose, Kris' und Luhan's Rechtsstreit und erstes Solokonzert EXO's drittes Extented Play "Overdose", wurde am 07. Mai 2014 veröffentlicht. Eigentlich sollte das Album am 16. April erscheinen, wurde aber aufgrund des Sewol Ferry Accidents auf den 21. April verschoben. "Overdose" wurde ähnlich wie "Mama", von EXO-M und EXO-K separat promoted. thumb|320px|EXO beim Peace & Love & Friendship Concert am 08. April 2014 Das Album erhielt über 660.000 Vorbestellungen und machte es damit zum meistbestellten Minialbum in der Geschichte. Die koreanische Edition erreichte auf der Billboard's World Albums Chart Platz 2 und Platz 129 auf der Billboard 200 Chart. Das machte EXO auf der Billboard 200 Chart zur höchst platzierten koreanischen Boygroup. "Overdose" wurde 2014 zum bestverkauften Album in Südkorea und war das erste Minialbum, welches die jährlichen Charts toppte und bei den Mnet Asian Music Awards den Album of the Year Award gewann. Ende des Jahres 2014 war EXO der in Japan am besten verkaufende K-pop Künstler des Jahres. Am 15. Mai 2014 verkündete S.M. Entertainment, dass Kris, der Leader von EXO-M, wegen Verletzung der Menschenrechte Klage gegen die Agentur erhoben hatte. Daraufhin verließ dieser die Gruppe. Am 10. Oktober reichte auch Luhan aufgrund gesundheitlicher Probleme Klage gegen S.M. Entertainment ein. Außerdem äußerte er, dass er anders als die koreanischen Mitglieder der Boygroup behandelt wurde, aufgrund dessen nicht gefördert wurde und stieg ebenfalls aus. S.M. Entertainment verkündete daraufhin, dass EXO mit 10 Mitgliedern weitermachen würde. Die Gruppe hielt am 24. Mai im Seoul Olympic Gymnasium ihr erstes Solokonzert "EXO from Exoplanet #1 - The Lost Planet". Die Karten für das Konzert waren in 1,47 Sekunden ausverkauft, was einen neuen Rekord für das am schnellsten ausverkaufte Konzert eines koreanischen Künstlers darstellte. 2015: Exodus, Tao's Rechtsstreit, Debüt in Japan und Sing For You Im Januar 2015 wurde EXO's zweites Solokonzert mit dem Namen "EXO Planet #2 - The Exo'luxion", angekündigt. Fünf Konzerte wurden ab dem 07. März 2015 im Olympic Park Stadium in Seoul abgehalten. 1,2 Millionen Fans versuchten, online Karten zu kaufen. thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Seoul Concert im Jahr 2015 Am 04. Februar 2015 erhob S.M Entertainment wegen illegalen Werbeaktionen in China Gegenklage gegen Kris und Luhan. Der Rechtsstreit beschäftigte sich damit, die beiden davon abzuhalten, weiterhin unter der Marke S.M zu werben. EXO's zweites Album, "Exodus", wurde am 30. März 2015 auf Koreanisch und Mandarin veröffentlicht. Inländische Vorbestellungen für das Album übertrafen in 24 Stunden 500.000 und stellten damit einen neuen Rekord auf. Das Titellied "Call Me Baby" wurde bereits am 27. März veröffentlicht, weil es bereits zuvor geleakte Versionen des Songs gegeben hatte. Die Musikvideos wurden 4 Tage später verfügbar. Die koreanische Version des Videos wurde schließlich das meistgesehene K-pop Musikvideo in der ersten Hälfte des Jahres 2015. EXO spielte außerdem in ihrem eigenen Minidrama namens "EXO next door" mit, welches das am meisten gesehene Webdrama 2015 wurde. Dieses wurde nur später von dem Webdrama "Falling for Challenge", in welchem das EXO-Mitglied Xiumin mitspielt, übertroffen. "Call Me Baby" wurde sehr populär und gewann 18 Mal in Musikshows, wodurch es zum Song wurde, welcher am zweitmeisten ausgezeichnet wurde. Die koreanische Version brach ebenfalls einen Rekord, indem es für 4 Wochen auf Platz 1 der Album Chart blieb. Von Exodus wurden letztendlich über eine Million Kopien verkauft und in dieser Hinsicht das 2. Album der Gruppe, das dies geschafft hat. Es wurde bei den Mnet Asian Music Awards zum Album des Jahres 2015 ernannt, was es seit 2013 zum 3. EXO-Album in Folge macht, das in dieser Kategorie gewonnen hat. Am 22. April sandte Tao's Vater durch Weibo einen Brief, in welchem er seine Gefühle für seinen Sohn äußert und ihn wegen Mangel an Unterstützung in Bezug auf individuelle Karriereentwicklungen und gesundheitlichen Problemen aus der Gruppe herausnehmen und nach China zurückholen will. Zuvor hatte Tao mehrere Verletzungen erlitten, welche nicht richtig behandelt worden waren, weswegen es ihm schlechter ging und ihn dazu zwang, Veranstaltungen für das neue Album "Exodus" fernzubleiben. Am 23. April veröffentlichte S.M Entertainment ein offizielles Statement, indem sie versicherten, dass sie dafür eine Lösung finden und mit Tao und seinem Vater verhandeln würden. Tao verkündete etwas später, dass er S.M Entertainment nach gescheiterten Verhandlungen verlassen würde. Am 24. August reichte er für die Kündigung seines Exklusivvertrages eine offizielle Klage gegen das Unternehmen ein. Im Mai 2015 brach EXO den Rekord auf der U.S. Billboard 200 als der höchst platzierte koreanische Künstler, indem sie den 90. Platz erreichten. Außerdem schafften sie es auch in die kanadischen Billboard Hot 100 und erreichten Platz 98. Das macht sie zur ersten K-pop Gruppe und zum zweiten koreanischen Künstler, die in den kanadischen Charts sind. Am 03. Juni erschien die erweiterte Version von "Exodus" names "Love Me Right". Diese Edition beinhaltete die originalen Songs von "Exodus" und 4 neue Songs, inklusive des Titelsongs "Love Me Right". Durch Tao's Abwesenheit warb die Gruppe für den Song mit 9 Mitgliedern. Am 10. Oktober wurden EXO zum ersten Künstler, welche mit "EXO- Love Concert in Dome" ein Konzert im Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul hielten. Tickets wurden ab dem 21. September verkauft, was dafür sorgte, dass der Server wegen zu hoher Nachfrage für über 50 Minuten abstürzte. In Vorbereitung auf das Konzert, veröffentlichte S.M Entertainment EXO's ersten, offiziellen Leuchtstab, welcher aus einem schwarzen Stab mit dem weißen EXO-Logo besteht. 20.000 Fans nahmen an dem Konzert teil. Am 04. November veröffentlichten EXO ihre erste Single "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~", welche die japanische Version von "Love Me Right" und einen originalen japanischen Song namens "Drop That" beinhaltete. Am Tag der Veröffentlichung wurde die Single insgesamt 147.000 Mal verkauft, erreichte die Spitze der Oricon Chart und wurde zur bestverkauften Debütsingle eines koreanischen Künstlers in Japan aller Zeiten. Als Teil der Exo'luxion Tour, traten EXO vom 06. bis 08. November für 145.000 Fans im Tokyo Dome auf und brachen dabei dort den Rekord für den kürzesten Zeitaufwand ein Konzert zu halten. Am 09. November veröffentlichte die Gruppe einen besonderen Song namens "Lightsaber", um für den Film Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht zu werben. Dies geschah Aufgrund der Veröffentlichung des Filmes in Südkorea und einer besonderen Zusammenarbeit zwischen S.M Entertainment und Walt Disney. Am 10. Dezember veröffentlichten EXO ihr zweites Winteralbum "Sing for You". Dieses beinhaltete z.B. den Titelsong "Sing for You" und "Unfair". Das Album brach den Rekord für die größten Verkaufszahlen in der ersten Woche, indem 267.900 Kopien verkauft wurden. "Unfair" wurde außerdem zum ersten K-pop Song, welcher in der "best of the week" Playlist von Apple Music vorkam, während EXO zum ersten koreanischen Künstler wurden, welche auf der Homepage von Apple Music erschienen. Teile des Albumgewinns wurden an UNICEF's "Smile For U" Kampagne gespendet, um die musikalische Ausbildung von Kindern in Asien zu unterstützen. Ende des Jahres 2015 wählten prominente Vertreter aus der südkoreanischen Unterhaltungsindustrie EXO auf Platz 7 der Top 10 Popkultur Leader von 2015. Dadurch wurden sie zum bestplatzierten K-pop Künstler. 2016: Ex'Act, Kris' und Luhan's Austritt und For Life Im Februar 2016 hielten EXO während ihrer Exo'luxion Tour in Nordamerika Konzerte in Dallas, Vancouver, Los Angeles, Chicago und New Jersey und unterhielten dabei über 41.000 Menschen. Im selben Monat wurden sie wieder von Forbes Korea Power Celebrity zum Künstler mit dem größten Einfluss des Jahres 2015 ernannt. Im März schlossen sie mit drei Auftritten in Seoul mit über 42.000 Menschen ihre Exo'luxion Tour ab. Mit insgesamt 740.000 verkauften Tickets durch 44 Konzerte in 12 Ländern, war es ihre bis dato größte Tour. Am 09. Juni veröffentlichten EXO ihr drittes Album in Koreanisch und Mandarin, "Ex'Act", welches unter anderem die Songs "Lucky One" und "Monster" beinhaltet. Es gab mehr als 660.000 Vorbestellungen in Südkorea, was das Album zum meist vorbestellten K-pop Album aller Zeiten macht. Später brach es den Rekord für die höchsten Verkaufszahlen mit insgesamt 522.372 verkauften Kopien in der ersten Woche eines koreanischen Albums und brach damit ihren vorherigen Rekord mit "Sing for You". Das Album gelangte außerdem auch an die Spitze der United World Album Chart. "Monster" wurde EXO's Nummer 1 auf der Billboard World Digital Songs Chart, während "Lucky One" auf Platz 3 war. Im Rahmen ihrer Ex'Act-Promotions arbeiteten EXO und das koreanische Modemagazin W Korea zusammen an "Exoclusive", einem Projekt zur Veröffentlichung einer 54-seitigen Neun-Cover-Ausgabe des Magazins. "Exoclusive" verzeichnete nach dem Verkauf von fast einer Million Kopien die höchste Verkaufszahl als Modemagazin in Korea. Am 15. Juli veröffentlichten S.M. Entertainment und Putto Entertainment EXO's offizielles Handy-Spiel Exorun. Am 21. Juli trennten sich Kris und Luhan offiziell von Exo als ihre vertraglichen Streitigkeiten mit S.M. zu einem Ende kamen. Am 22. Juli starteten EXO ihre dritte Solokonzerttour, EXO Planet # 3 - The Exo'rdium. In Vorbereitung auf die Tour gab S.M. Entertainment die Veröffentlichung des zweiten offiziellen Leuchtstabs von EXO bekannt. Der neue Lichtstab wies einen weißen Stab mit dem offiziellen Logo der Gruppe auf und besitzt ein wechselndes mehrfarbiges Licht. Nach dem Halten von Konzerten vom 22. Juli bis 24. Juli und 29. Juli bis 31. Juli mit über 84.000 Anwesenden, stellten EXO einen Rekord als der erste Künstler auf, der sechs aufeinanderfolgende Konzerte in der Olympischen Gymnastik-Arena hielt. Am 18. August wurde eine Repackaged Version für ExAct mit dem Titel "Lotto" veröffentlicht. Es enthielt die Original-Tracks von Ex'Act zusammen mit vier neuen Songs einschließlich der gleichnamigen Single. "Lotto" wurde EXO's zweite Nummer eins in der Billboard World Digital Songs Chart und erreichte Platz 2 auf der Gaon Digital Chart. "Lottos" koreanische und chinesische Versionen erreichten die Platz 1 bzw. 2 auf der Gaon Album Chart. Zwei Monate nach der ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung hatte Ex'Act mehr als 1,17 Millionen Exemplare verkauft und EXO wurde mit dem Titel "Triple Million Sellers" geehrt. thumb|320px|EXO nach ihrem Sieg mit "For Life" bei Music Bank 2016 Im September nahmen EXO an Infinite Challenge teil und kollaborierten in dem Song "Dancing King" im Rahmen des SM Station-Projekts mit Yoo Jae-suk. Der Song erreichte Platz 2 auf der Geon Digital Chart und Platz 3 auf der Billboard World Digital Songs Chart. Am 7. Dezember wurde EXO's zweite japanische Single "Coming Over" mit drei Songs veröffentlicht. Sie erreichte Platz 2 der wöchentlichen Oricon Chart, verkaufte sich über 158.000 Mal und wurde ihr zweites japanisches Single-Album, das von der Japanischen Recording Industry Association eine Platin-Zertifizierung erhielt. Ihr drittes Winteralbum und das fünfte erweiterte Extended Play "For Life" wurde am 19. Dezember veröffentlicht. Sie machten keine Promotions für das Album oder seine Single "For Life". Anfang 2017 waren über 442.000 Exemplare verkauft worden. Ende 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Gruppe im Laufe des Jahres 2,13 Millionen Alben, einschließlich Solos und Sub-Units, verkauft hatte. 2017: The War und Universe thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Dream Concert Am 27. und 28. Mai 2017 ging EXO auf die Exo'rdium Tour und hielt 2 weitere Konzerte im Seoul Olympic Stadium, dem größten Stadion in Südkorea. Sie waren die 5. und jüngsten K-Pop Stars, die in dem 72.000 Plätze großen Stadion ein Konzert veranstalteten. Die anderen waren JYJ, H.O.T., G.o.d und YG Entertainment. Die Tickets für das erste der beiden Konzerte am 12. April, waren in nur 20 Minuten ausverkauft; die Tickets für das zweite Konzert wurden am 18. April zum Kauf angeboten und waren in weniger als 30 Minuten ausverkauft. Am 25. April wurden von der Ticket Company Yes24 wegen enormer Nachfrage, für beide Konzerte weitere Plätze geschaffen. EXO's viertes Album "The War" wurde am 18. Juli 2017 veröffentlicht. Das Album beinhaltet neun Songs, inklusive der Lead Single "Ko Ko Bop". Es erhielt 807.235 Vorbestellungen und übertraf somit den Rekord von 660.000 Vorbestellungen für Ex'Act. "Ko Ko Bop" erreichte Platz 1 auf der Melon Digital Chart und machte EXO zur ersten K-Pop Gruppe, die nach der Änderung der Charts am 27. Februar 2017 auf Platz 1 kam. Darüber hinaus belegten "The War" und "Ko Ko Bop" weltweit 155 iTunes-Charts, einschließlich der Album-Charts in 41 Ländern und der weltweiten Album-Charts. Nach der Veröffentlichung verzeichnete das Album mit 602.094 verkauften Exemplaren die höchsten Verkäufe der ersten Woche eines K-Pop-Albums. Es debütierte auf # 87 auf der Billboard 200-Chart und # 1 auf der Billboard World Album Chart, während die Leadsingle "Ko Ko Bop" auf # 2 debütierte und "The Eve" debütierte auf # 8 auf der Billboard World Digital Songs Chart. "Ko Ko Bop" hielt sich vier Wochen lang an der Spitz der Gaon Digital Chart, was EXO zum ersten Künstler macht, der dies 2017 geschafft hat. Das Lied belegte im August auch Platz 1 auf der Gaon Monthly Chart, wodurch Exo die erste Gruppe in 2017 und die 5. Boygroup seit 2012 war, die es an die Spitze der Charts schaffte. thumb|320px|EXO auf einem Teaserfoto für das Album "The War" im Sommer 2017 Am 05. September 2017 erschien eine Repackaged Version von "The War", namens "The War: The Power of Music". Sie beinhaltet alle Songs von "The War", inklusive drei neuer Songs, "Sweet Lies", "Boomerang" und "Power". Am 14. September erzielte "Power" mit 11.000 Punkten die höchste Punktzahl aller Zeiten bei M! Countdown. Damit war EXO der erste Künstler, der nach der Systemumstellung im Juni 2015 eine perfekte Punktzahl erreichte. Der Sieg war zugleich ihr 100. Sieg bei einer Musikshow. Am 19. Oktober kündigten EXO ihre dritte Konzerttour, EXO Planet #4 – The EℓyXiOn an, beginnend mit drei Konzerten im Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul vom 24. bis 26. November 2017. Am 04. November wurde durch EXO's japanische Website verkündet, dass diese am 23. Januar 2018 ihr japanisches Album "Countdown" veröffentlichen werden. Am 18. Dezember 2017 starb ihr Kollege und guter Freund Kim Jong-hyun von der Boygroup SHINee. Infolgedessen wurde die Veröffentlichung ihres vierten Winteralbums "Universe" verschoben. Das Album mit den Songs "Universe", "Been Through", "Fall", "Stay", "Lights Out" und "Good Night" wurde am 26. Dezember veröffentlicht. 2018: Olympische Spiele, Anerkennung und Don't Mess Up My Tempo thumb|320px|left|EXO während eines Interviews in Dubai im Januar 2018 Am 16. Januar wurde "Power" der erste K-Pop Song, der am Dubai Fountain, dem weltweit größten choreografierten Springbrunnensystem am Burj Khalifa Lake in Dubai, gespielt wurde. Sieben Mitglieder der Gruppe (außer D.O und Lay) reisten nach Dubai, um die erste Vorstellung zu sehen. "Power" sollte ursprünglich bis Ende Januar gespielt werden. Allerdings wurde sein Lauf bis zum 31. März mit insgesamt fünf Shows pro Woche verlängert. 103 Am 31. Januar veröffentlichte Exo ihr erstes japanisches Album "Countdown". Die Veröffentlichung war ursprünglich für den 24. Januar geplant, wurde aber um eine Woche verschoben. Es war auf Platz 1 der wöchentlichen Oricon-Chart und verkaufte ungefähr 89.000 Exemplare. Dies machte EXO zur ersten ausländischen Gruppe, deren Debüt-Single und komplettes Album beide den ersten Platz auf der Oricon-Chart erreichte. 10 Tage nach der Veröffentlichung, am 9. Februar, wurde "Countdown" von der Recording Industry Association of Japan mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Anfang Februar wurde bekannt gegeben, dass EXO bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele 2018 in Pyeongchang zusammen mit CL als K-Pop Vertreter auftreten werden. Dies geschah, nachdem Baekhyun die Nationalhymne bei der Eröffnungszeremonie der Generalversammlung des Internationalen Olympischen Komitees am 05. Februar gesungen hatte und EXO beim Pyeongchang Winter Olympics D-100 Koncert aufgetreten war. Dieses spezielle Konzert wurde am 01. November 2017 veranstaltet und zwar genau 100 Tage vor dem Beginn der Winterspiele.thumb|280px|EXO bei der Abschlussfeier der Olympischen Winterspiele Im März kündigte die Korean Mint Corporation an, dass sie offizielle Gedenkmedaillen für EXO erschaffen hatten und sie für ihren Beitrag zur weltweiten Verbreitung der koreanischen Kultur als Repräsentanten des K-Pop ehren würden. Die neun Medaillen, eine für jedes Mitglied, wurden am 18. April bei einer Zeremonie in Seoul enthüllt. Am 31. August wurde ein Song namens "Young" veröffentlicht, welcher eine Kollaboration zwischen Baekhyun und Loco ist. Am 14. September veröffentlichte S.M. Entertainment einen Song namens "We Young", welcher von Chanyeol und Sehun gesungen wurde. Am 15. September nahm EXO an KBS Musik Bank in Berlin teil. Am 04. Oktober wurde das 5. Album, 'Don't Mess Up My Tempo', angekündigt. Es wird voraussichtlich am 02. November 2018 erscheinen. EXO-CBX Am 5. Oktober 2016 kündigte S.M. Entertainment das erste Sub-unit von EXO an, welches aus drei Mitgliedern besteht: Chen, Baekhyun und Xiumin, welche zuvor einen Song namens "For You" als Soundtrack für das Drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo veröffentlicht hatten. Am 24. Oktober 2016 wurde der Name des Sub-units, EXO-CBX, verkündet, wobei "CBX" für die Initialen ihrer Künstlernamen steht. EXO-CBX veröffentlichte ihre Debütsingle "Hey Mama!" und das dazugehörige Musikvideo am 31. Oktober 2016. Am 1. April 2017 wurde verkündet, dass EXO-CBX am 24. Mai 2017 ihr Debüt in Japan feiern würden. Eine kurze Version des Musikvideos der Leadsingle "Ka-CHING!" wurde am 1. Mai 2017 veröffentlicht. Im Januar 2018 kündigten sie über ein Online-Programm auf LINE an, dass sie sich auf die erste Japan Arena Tour namens "Magical Circus" vorbereitet haben, die im Mai und Juni stattfinden sollte. Bei der Tour werden sie 8 Shows in 4 japanischen Städten halten (Yokohama, Fukuoka, Nagoya und Osaka). Am 8. März wurde bestätigt, dass EXO-CBX im April ihr koreanisches Comeback feiert. Am 20. März wurde angekündigt, dass EXO-CBX am 9. Mai ihr erstes japanisches Studioalbum mit dem Titel "Magic" veröffentlichen wird. Am 24. März veröffentlichte die Gruppe einen OST namens "Someone Like You" für das Drama Live. Sie veröffentlichten außerdem am 10. April 2018 ihr zweites koreanisches Minialbum, "Blooming Days", mit dem Titeltrack "Blooming Day", welches noch 6 weitere Songs beinhaltet. Am 09. Mai veröffentlichten EXO-CBX ihr erstes japanisches Studioalbum "Magic" mit dem Titeltrack "Horololo". Solo Am 28. Oktober 2016 veröffentlichte Lay seine Debütsingle mit dem Titel "Lose Control". Nach der Veröffentlichung führte das Album die Yinyuetai-Daily-, Weekly-, Monthly- und Yearly-Album-Charts an und sowohl die erste als auch die zweite Single "What U Need?" und "Lose Control" erreichten die Nummer 1 der Alibaba Music Chart für insgesamt 15 Wochen. Ab 2017 wurden von "Lose Control" 1,05 Millionen Exemplare in China und 276.000 Exemplare in Südkorea verkauft und hielt damit 9 Guinness Weltrekorde. Galerie Df215094220a1604b0ec07d15a4c0eb9.jpg Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup Kategorie:K-pop